piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Cars series 2 ep 11: Bad Things Happen!
Last time on Ruby's Cars series Aaron Clocker had an idea of pushing cars into Lake Lloyd. He managed to push Bobby but Aaron ultimately embarrassed himself when he got touched by Mcqueen and went airborne right into the middle of the lake. Aiken was not happy about that but still is keeping Aaron in the Aiken and Buddies Take Over The Cup gang. This time Aiken manages to get several cars in the ABTOTC as Mcqueen tries to convince others to join his group. Also some shocking things happen. Transcript (at the Florida 500) Herb: So guys. Do you want to beat Mcqueen, Cruz and their friends? Jackson: Hell yeah! Herb: Then you join our group. Aiken and Buddies Take Over The Cup. Jackson: I'm in! I'm so freaking in! Lightning Mcqueen sucks and that's it! Paul: I'll join why not. Tim: Sure me too Steve, Barry and Conrad: And us! Next Gen Clutch Aid: ME! Herb: Awesome that was so easy! Rev N Go Racer: We may be stock cars. But your gang is interesting plus so many others are joining so can me, Todd and Brian join? Dan: Yeah! Join us! Lightning: WAIT WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING! TODD WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! DON'T YOU KNOW THEY ARE BAD GUYS! Sheldon: YEAH! STEVE I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL! Lightning: Sheldon this is bad! REALLY BAD! We cannot trust anyone anymore! Cruz: Okay, here is the plan. We need to form like an alliance. Lightning: Yeah! Cruz: And gather EVERYONE who hasn't yet joined Aiken and Herb's gang! Lightning: Alright, let's go to the others. (later after Lightning explains things) Cal: Mcqueen you are my best friend of course I will join your group! Bobby Swift, Brick, Ponchy and Reb: We will join! Rich: I will join you Lightning. H.J: I will also join! Phil: Yeah! Chase: Let's join him right Ryan, Bubba and Danny? Bubba: Uh actually I am going to join Herb's group bye! Chase: BUBBA HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THAT! Danny: YEAH BRO! Ryan: NOOOOOOOOOO! Lightning: Great! So that's a lot of people! I will be the leader and Cruz you are my assistant and the rest of you can help out too. We have next gens with us as well! As for the ones who haven't joined Herb they remain neutral and we just let them be neutral and just race I guess. Ryan(crying): I can't believe Bubba betrayed us! Danny(crying): Yeah! Cruz: DID HE REALLY? Danny(crying): Yeah! Lightning: How could he do this. You know Todd betrayed me as well! Of course it's not surprising Phil joined us he is scared of Aiken and it's not surprising Jackson joined Herb after all he hates stock cars. Mater: Buddy I'm always there! GO MCQUEEN! Lightning: Thanks Mater. Sally: The whole Radiator Springs is on your side. In fact I banned Aiken and Herb from entering the town. But knowing them they will break the rules and find a way to sneak into town. Lightning: Lets call ourselves the Radiator Springs Group! That's a good name for our group. Ponchy: AWESOME! Cal: YEAH! WE WILL DEFEAT AIKEN'S STUPID GROUP RIGHT GUYS! Ryan: ABSOLUTELY! AIKEN AND HERB ARE EVIL! H.J: Lightning? I just wonder. Was Aiken always this bad? I mean I was not at that big battle most of you guys were in. Lightning: No. He was actually a rather decent racer. A good racer. He won the rookie of the year and won several races. But when I, Cal, Brick and the other guys came in Nitroade fired him. He vanished after that. Brick: Which is when he started that evil group. A group to get him back in the Piston Cup. Rich: Even working with Professor Z the lemons. Of course the lemons got arrested and are no longer with him. Lightning: But Herb, Dan, Spikey, Aaron and now Bubba and Todd. They all joined him. Ryan: Im still really upset about that... Unknown: Hey guys! Lightning: MIGUEL!!!!! YOUR FREAKING ALIVE! Miguel: yeah! I came to America because I wanted to train with you guys! Lightning: Okay I guess you want to race in tomorrow's Florida 500? Miguel: OH YEAH! (next day) Sheldon: TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE FLORIDA 500! THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME! I hope nothing bad happens though. (later) Darrell: Today is the day of the Florida 500. Floyd Mulvhill is going to race his final Florida 500. Let's see who wins! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! NO COMMENTARY BABY!!! (Engines revving and Lightning Mcqueen on-board.) Herb: Wait that old man is back? Bubba: I thought he was gonna retire! Herb: It doesn't matter. This is the day Lightning has the worst crash ever! Todd: Yeah! We were friends but he got way too good when it should have been ME! THE SHOCKSTER! Dan: You sure we can do it Herb? Herb: Yes. Mcqueen is going DOWN! Dan: Oh yes he is! Lightning Mcqueen shall be destroyed today! Herb: Alright guys. Let us do this. This is probably going to get me banned for life but it's worth it!! to be continued in part 12